1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a flight path search device and flight path search method to search for a flight path for entry to an enemy region where an attack from enemy forces is conceivable.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, flight paths for aircraft have been set taking into consideration various conditions, such as the flight environment of the aircraft, geographical features along the route, and so forth. Various technologies have been proposed relating to this point (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-99900, and Japanese Patent Nos. 3557444 and 2812639, for example).
However, the above conventional technology does not assume application to military aircraft, and does not take into consideration safety regarding attacks from enemy forces. Accordingly, the conventional related art does not provide for searching for an optimal flight path for entry to an enemy region where an attack from enemy forces is conceivable such that a target point can be quickly reached while avoiding attacks.